


Dream's New Toy?

by Dayglade



Series: Blob Dream and Technoblade [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blob Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Degradation, Dom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Humiliation, Kinda man idek anymore, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Smut, Stuffing, Sub Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayglade/pseuds/Dayglade
Summary: Dream's relationship with Techno has been going well... too well. The lines between unrelenting warrior and submissive fuck toy are blurring dangerously and a couple of individuals have started to take notice.If only there were some way for Dream to restore his more dominant side...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blob Dream and Technoblade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196765
Comments: 34
Kudos: 426





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is 5am my dudes.....
> 
> Hey all!!! 
> 
> Back with a blob dream smutshot, hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Heads up, no smut in this chapter, just setting up the next chapter/ teasing y'all a little)

"Oh Dream!"

A sheer iron sword slashed past Dream's shoulder, barely missing his chestplate. 

"Oh Sapnap!" 

Dream chuckled and spun behind his friend, lightly kicking Sapnap on his iron-armoured butt. 

Sapnap stumbled forward, scowling under his helmet. "Dude, take this seriously. I actually wanna improve."

"You're sparring with the best swordsman in the world," Dream bantered, "you really expect me to take a fight with you seriously?" 

Dream swung at Sapnap, the two locking swords in the shape of an 'X'. Dream made a kissie face at Sapnap who rolled his eyes and pushed back against Dream. He then charged at Dream, pretending to aim for his head then swiftly ducking and making contact with the back of his leg. 

"Nice hit, Sapnap! That was really good," Dream beamed, a large, genuine smile plastered across his face. 

"Uh… okay." 

Sapnap shot George, who was spectating from the stands, a knowing look, widening his eyes almost mockingly. It didn't go entirely unnoticed by Dream, but he was hardly bothered, in a particularly good mood after a night of getting fucked _hard_ by Techno in all manner of positions. When he closed his eyes, he could still see the image of his boyfriend in ecstasy as he rode his dick to the point of overstimulation.

Dream shook his head to dispel the memory, trying to shift his focus back to the sparring session. "Ready to go again?" 

Sapnap nodded and the friends dashed at each other once more, this time, Dream managing to quite effortlessly get the upper hand. With one swift blow to Sapnap's sword hand, Dream's adversary was disarmed and put into quite the vulnerable position. It would have been all too easy for Dream to knock him onto his knees, but with Sapnap thrown off his balance, Dream decided to show mercy. He threw his own sword to the ground and started happily strolling over to George. 

"What the hell was that, Dream?" Sapnap called after him.

"What?"

"My stance was flawed, I was wide open. You didn't hit me." 

Dream furrowed his eyebrows. "Why would I hit you? I'm not actually trying to hurt you."

"No but you-" Sapnap paused. "You've been like this for a while. It's like you're going soft or something." 

"Oh come on now," Dream chuckled, dismissively. 

"No, you are though! Back me up, George." 

A cursory glance over to the man in the stands revealed flushed cheeks and a lowered head. He was avoiding Dream's gaze. Why was he avoiding Dream's gaze?

"I don't- uh…" George mumbled, quickly readjusting his position so that he looked as artificially casual as possible. "Sapnap, I thought we agreed you weren't gonna bring it up."

Now Dream's attention was fully captured. "You guys were talking about me?" 

"Well, I have this theory-" Sapnap attempted to begin, sharply cut off by George loudly clearing his throat.

George glared at Sapnap, shaking his head in such a suspicious manner than Dream almost felt himself shrink too. Maybe he  _ had _ grown soft.

It's true that Dream had become extremely accustomed to submitting fully to Technoblade, always putting his needs before his own. But surely such practices hadn't bled through to Dream's professional life. He was still cold and calculated. He was still terrifying and relentless. If anyone knew the truth about Dream, surely it was himself.

"What? What's the theory?" Dream barked, his tone suddenly filled with aggression. However, in his words were also traces of genuine concern, of worry, of dread. 

Sapnap smiled dangerously. "I'll tell you, but you gotta promise not to shoot the messenger." 

From across the courtyard, Dream noticed George tutting exasperatedly, rolling his eyes as he walked closer to the duelists. Without thinking, Dream nodded at Sapnap, unknowingly consenting to what would be the most humiliating exchange of his life.

"When you and Techno… y'know," Sapnap started. Immediate heat rushed to Dream's cheeks without his permission, his heart stopping at the mere mention of that name. He tried to shoot Sapnap a warning glance but it fell flat, coming across as a half-assed plea. 

Sapnap chortled, watching Dream beginning to unravel, likely confirming his suspicions.

"When you guys fuck, you bottom right?"

"W-What?!" Dream shouted, the quiver in his lips and the tremble in his voice already giving Sapnap his answer.

"Knew it." His eyes suddenly widened. "Wait, no, listen, I'm not judging you! I swear man. Whatever you're into…"

It was now that Dream began to desperately miss the awkward, uncomfortable way Sapnap behaved when he first found out about the relationship. These days, he was much bolder, clearly seeing the way that the information could be used as leverage. 

He had nothing, if not audacity.

"W-What are- like, what are you saying?" Every time Dream spoke, he only further embarrassed himself. He couldn't believe how weak he must have appeared to his friends in that moment, how pathetic. 

"Well, maybe that's the problem-- you're getting too used to being Techno's  _ subby, little bitch _ ." 

The air completely left Dream's lungs. He couldn't believe he was being talked to like this, so disrespectfully, so insolently. "How dare y-" 

"Maybe." Sapnap cut him off, easily. " _ You _ should try being the top for once." 

In an instant, Dream was rendered utterly speechless. 'Try being the top…' How could Dream top as a blob? The notion was ridiculous. 

"Or if you just  _ love _ having hybrid pig cock in your ass so much, at least try being the dom every now and then. Like you could call the shots instead of letting yourself be all needy and submissive and at the mercy of that pig, y'know." 

Dream had fallen numb to Sapnap's vulgarities, too embarrassed to even fully process what had just been said to him. He even started to genuinely consider Sapnap's-- what was it, advice?-- as he gently hummed to himself.

"See, George. He's actually thinking about it. I told you he would." 

George shook his head, taking a deep inhale. "I can't believe you," he uttered, seizing Sapnap by the wrist and pulling him across the courtyard, over to a corner. Dream couldn't hear what they were saying, but as Sapnap's gleeful expression fell, he imagined that George was giving him the scolding of his life. 

Ironically enough though, he had a point. Dream could probably dominate, quite easily if he so wanted. As a human, Dream was just as strong as Techno, which was typically what made submitting to him so delicious-- the knowledge that he  _ could  _ fight back but the absence of any desire to. And by now, Dream knew  _ exactly _ what he liked in bed, exactly what spots he wanted Techno to hit. 

How intoxicating, the idea of being in his blob form yet still entirely in control of Technoblade. Dream started dazedly smiling to himself at the notion. 

George and Sapnap walked back over, Sapnap now looking quite ashamed of himself. Dream feigned anger and offense, absolutely not willing to give him any satisfaction. But secretly, Dream was pretty thankful. Perhaps one day he'd shift into a blob and let Sapnap fuck him, to really demonstrate his gratitude. 

_ 'That was a joke, blob me,'  _ Dream clarified internally.  _ 'Don't even think about it.' _

Immediately, Dream dismissed that thought. He was Techno's, it was that simple. 

That night, just before Dream visited his lover, he started desperately racking his brain, theorising on how best to inform the hybrid that he wanted to be the dom for the night. How does one go about completely turning a dynamic on its head like that? Was he supposed to go in, guns blazing, or should they talk it through first? 

Wow. Dream took a step back. 

_ These  _ were his greatest concerns? He used to go to war every other week and now this is what he'd become. 

Yeah, he was going soft for sure. 

_ But not for long. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning,  
> This is a fun reminder that AO3 is a 'don't like, don't read' type place. Costs absolutely nothing to just not click onto a fic you don't agree with.  
> We don't report people's work just because we don't like it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the rest of this smutshot! Sorry for the delay in uploading it :)

"You want to what, little one?" 

"You heard me." 

Dream was in warrior mode now, unrelenting, unapologetic, determined, _hungry._ He'd made his pitch, short and sweet: "let me dom you tonight, I promise you won't regret it." And now the look in Technoblade's eyes was betraying his curiosity, his temptation. 

"Dream, how exactly are you planning on- I mean, do you wanna fuck me instead?" 

Dream chuckled lowly, his voice purposefully dripping with sensuality. "No, Techno. I want you to trust me, to trust that I can bring you pleasure. Just submit to me, darling," Dream's voice deepened to a rumble, "I'll make you beg for more."

Already from his expression, Techno looked like he was half-gone, his eyes wide and pupils blown out, a dazed smile plastered across his face. Was it really this easy? Apparently so. Techno never seemed like the type to fall so quickly but perhaps the opportunity just never presented itself before. Either way, he looked absolutely content with whatever Dream wanted from him, nuzzling against Dream's hand as it was held to his cheek. 

"D-Do I still call you 'little one'?" Techno stammered, his words already starting to slur together. 

Dream hummed for a moment. "How about we just stick with 'Master'? Nice and simple for you, piglet." 

"Oh, so am I 'piglet' now?" Techno asked, his voice starting to rise back to assertiveness.

Dream couldn't have any of _that_ now. 

In one swift movement, he pulled Techno in close by the collar of his shirt, leaning up to whisper in the piglin's ear as he heard a soft whimper fall from his lips. "Tonight, you're my piglet. And I'm your Master. Is that understood?" 

A gulp and eager nod informed Dream that Techno was back in the right headspace for the occasion. Dream beckoned for him to follow as the pair made their way to the bedroom. 

"Now, just because you always do me the courtesy of checking in on me when we fuck, I'm willing to do the same. What do you say?"

"Uh, th-thank you," Techno mumbled.

A stern look at Techno and Dream had him on his knees, looking up with needy eyes. "Thank you, _what?"_ Dream growled.

"Uh thank you, M-Master." 

"Good piglet," Dream cooed. "Now, you're going to keep kneeling there, completely still as I strip, okay?" 

Techno nodded, hungry eyes completely fixated on Dream as he began slowly removing his hoodie and under armour. As he lifted the clothing, Techno visibly twitched, clearly much more affected now that he wasn't allowed to touch what was right in front of him. The reaction was delicious, but Dream didn't let his face betray his pleasure. 

Moving downwards, Dream went slower, stepping out of his pants then taking a moment to palm himself through his boxers. He was already rock hard, the sight of the drooling piglin in front of him not helping much either, but he maintained his stance, like a trained warrior should, never breaking eye contact with Technoblade. 

Finally, Dream lowered his boxers, freeing his hard dick and leaving it suspended as he walked closer to Techno. He placed a hand of Techno's chin, forcing his gaze upwards from where it had been lingering prior.

"Stand up, piglet. Nice and still as I take your clothes off, okay?" 

Techno gracefully rose, his movements still concise despite how utterly gone he was. Dream got to work, unbuttoning Techno's shirt with more eagerness than he'd care to admit. Even _he_ was beginning to tire of his tauntingly slow ritual. 

'Oh wait,' Dream thought to himself, 'I'm in charge now. We don't have to go slow at all, _I'm_ in control of the pace.'

He had to stifle a laugh as, without warning or restraint, Techno's pants and boxers were ripped away, leaving the hybrid's huge, leaking cock on display for Dream to marvel at. 

"Here's how this is gonna go, piglet. Today, we're trying edging. I trust you're familiar with the concept, given how often you do it to me." Dream tutted, Techno turning a glorious shade of flushed red. "Every time you get close to cumming, you must warn me so that I can stop you. Is that understood?" 

Techno nodded. 

"I wanna hear it, piglet. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master." Techno's voice was steady-- far too steady for Dream's liking. 

All of a sudden, he wrapped his hand around the hybrid's cock, pumping slowly at first and increasing the speed. Techno's eyes instantly rolled back from the stimulation. Dream was afraid that Techno might fall but he stood his ground, with the balance of a skilled duelist.

"M-Master, g-gonna cu-" 

Dream squeezed the hybrid's dick, causing a high pitched squeal to escape his mouth as he was denied climax. Techno's breathing turned shaky, his limbs seeming to follow suit. He was quickly moved to the bed before he got the chance to collapse. 

"This is your first check in, love. Are you alright to continue or would you like to stop here?" Dream asked caringly. Techno registered the love in his boyfriend's eyes and tone, calming down as he recovered. "Because I'm warning you, it only gets more intense from here."

"Wanna continue, Master. Wanna cum." 

Dream leaned over to kiss Techno's head where he was lying on their bed, softly uttering a "good piglet" before once again donning his unforgiving demeanor. He straddled the hybrid, stretching himself out in preparation to be fucked in human form and giving Techno a good view as he did so. By now, Dream knew that he didn't need to prep, even as a human, but still took the time to tease Techno until his hard-on returned. 

As soon as the cock was once again standing to attention, Dream dropped the facade and hovered above it, gently lowering himself down. Techno's arms reached out to help him, but they were swatted away. 

Dream groaned with Techno's full length finally inside him, sitting for a second so that he could regain his composure and inform his lover what was to come. 

"I'm going to ride you to the brink of climax. You're not allowed to touch me. You just lie there until you're about to cum and then tell me so that I can stop you. Understood, piglet?"

Techno only nodded, but Dream could see how the hybrid was struggling with the lack of stimulation so he accepted it and began bouncing up and down. It was almost getting hard for Dream to maintain his own cognisance, the massive dick filling him so nicely, the beautiful man in front of him squealing so deliciously with every movement. 

Dream's pace quickened and, perfectly on cue, Techno started squealing again.

"M-Master! Stop! Gonna-" 

Such a good piglin.

And now came the fun part.

Still on Techno's dick, Dream shifted into his blob form, keeping deadly frozen so as to allow Techno the chance to recover. Low chirps began spilling out of Dream's tiny mouth, the tone easily recognisable by now to Technoblade. 

"Y-Yes. Wanna continue, Master. W-Wanna cum… tiny Master." The grin that appeared on Techno's face was so guilty, like that of a child misbehaving. Clearly he was recovered enough to make jokes. 

Now, Dream entered a dangerous territory. Riding Techno as a blob was high risk and high reward. Being filled so abruptly felt incredible for both parties, but Dream was at serious risk of overexertion. He counted his jumps, carefully monitoring his own stimulation, the last thing he needed was to be stuck in blob form with Techno in subspace. 

Plunge upon plunge. Higher and higher. Again and again and again and ag- 

"Stop! Stop!" Techno squealed. 

In good time too, Dream was just starting to lose himself. 

He hopped off Techno's dick, shifting back into human form as the hybrid beside him shuddered and jolted. 

"It's okay, Techno. It's okay, love. You've done so well, so good for me." It took all that Dream had to power through his own wrecked state, beads of sweat falling without restraint from his face, his skin hot, red and blotchy. "Let's both take a second to chill and then I'm gonna go completely limp and you can jerk me to your release. That sound good, Techno?" 

Despite how utterly ruined Techno was, he managed a smile and a nod, likely finding solace in the knowledge that his release was close. Dream shifted back into blob form and waited for Techno to pick him up, staying entirely still-- a simple fuck toy for Techno's pleasure once again. 

Techno's grip was jittery to say the least, but still firm and so strong. If blob Dream had a spine, it absolutely would have been crushed by the sheer force of Techno's hold. But, Dream supposed, it was justified given what he'd just been through.

The blob was held for a moment above Techno's dick, anticipation building. Finally he was slammed down, violently jerked until he could feel himself filling to the brim with load upon load _upon load_ of cum. Techno was squealing and squealing, pure euphoria from finally getting to orgasm. And Dream was happily chittering away, seeing Techno in such a state of bliss and revelling in the feeling of being so stuffed to the brim with cum, so _stuffed_ _full_. 

All the build up. All the denial. It had all been accumulating so perfectly. Fuck, Dream could see by the look in Techno's eyes that he was on another level right now. His tongue was fully hanging out of his mouth as he aggressively panted, still clutching the blob close as he sank into the release.

Eventually his grip loosened and Dream was released, shifting back into human form. Two piles of cum sourced from Dream's asshole as well as from his own orgasm now began staining the sheets. It didn't matter right now. Nothing mattered right now. Dream could hardly breathe, starting to shudder from the overwhelming sensation. He wriggled over to his lover, cautiously placing his head on Techno's dramatically rising and falling chest. 

The couple laid together in bed for a long time after that. Nobody spoke. Only the sound of heavy breathing was present to banish the chill of silence; not that a chill would have been unwelcome at present, the pair having been reduced to a couple of hot, sweaty messes. 

Finally, Dream made it down from his high and managed to speak. 

"That was… s-so good, Techno. Was it... okay for you? Was I a good dom for you?"

"I don't think you're supposed to ask that, little one," Techno chuckled. "What would your friends think if they heard you asking for my validation?"

Dream exhaled hard. "Oh who gives a shit? Honestly, I'm perfectly happy being your subby little fuck toy for the foreseeable future." He paused for a moment, turning to catch the hybrid's gaze. "Thanks for letting me try this. I love you."

"Of course, Dream. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the comment moderation being turned on.  
> Anyways, hope this lived up to y'all's expectations!!


End file.
